Yeasayer
by MontyFuya
Summary: Will Graham is visited by a nighttime apparition that has a curious obsession with him and an even curiouser name. Can Will escape from this newfound temptation or is he doomed to be trapped forever playing lover to this 'Hannibal? PWP, Slash, M/M
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Will felt the hands on him before he opened his eyes. As he laid there, on the cusp of sleep, Will first assumed it was another fabrication from his overactive imagination or perhaps just a strange dream. But as the hands traveled along his body, they became more tangible. They started at his calves, rubbing and stroking up and down. Firm, yet gentle, they gradually made their way towards his thighs. Will could feel his blood rushing towards his steadily filling cock as the hands began to spread his thighs. Groaning in his sleep, Will lifted his hips as the hands bypassed his groin area and continued towards his upper body. One of the hands lightly dragged its nails along his midriff and the other settled along the left side of his chest. It began grabbing at his pectoral with the occasional squeeze and he swore he could feel it "Ahhhh" tugging on his chest hair.

Will breathed in and breathed out, slowly returning to full consciousness. "My name is Will Graham. It is 2:31 a-Fuck!" Will jerked out of his bed. The hand that was rubbing his chest had sharply twisted his nipple. "Oh fuck, no, no, not dealing with this tonight" Thoroughly freaked out, Will quickly made his way downstairs. Two steps at a time, alerting half of his dogs in the process.

Heavily breathing, Will switched on all of the lights in the living room and turned on the TV. "Go back to sleep, Buster." Will plopped down on the couch and brushed his hand behind Buster's ears. As more dogs came to lay down around him, he proceeded to fall asleep to the sound of infomercials blaring in the background. When he woke up the next morning, he chalked last night's incident up to some form of dream paralysis and tried his best to forget about it.

* * *

"So how was your weekend?" Beverly looked across the lab table, her smirk casually leaning to the side. Will was invited by Jack Crawford to take a look at the latest body that turned up from this week's latest case. Will sighed, "You know how it went".

Beverly had set him up on a blind date with one of her male friends. Or was it a friend of a friend? Needless to say, it did not go well. "No no, I don't know anything. Josh didn't tell me anything except that he had a good time with you, that's all". "If you call spending half of your date awkwardly seating in silence and checking your phone for the time then yeah, we had a spectacular time together". No small amount of sarcasm dripped from his voice. "Ha ha, now don't go getting surly with me. I'm just trying to help get you laid. Lord knows you need somebody hitting that".

Will took off his glasses and pinched his nose. Suddenly a headache was coming on, he wondered why. Must be the excessive eye rolling. "You know I didn't mean it like that, Bev. I'm just so tired of forcing a social competency". "Oh and when do you attempt to be social?" With her eyebrow raised, Will knew Beverly was right. Now a days he didn't really expend much effort to socialize outside of work. The need to function well at both his professor position and with Jack was enough to tire him out for the entire day if not for the entire week. Will sighed again, "Bev...I'm tired, okay? I didn't get much sleep last night and I just want to drop this".

She immediately sobered up. "What happened...?" Her voice softened. Will really did not want to deal with this today either. "PRICE!" Will jumped away from the table. Jack was back in the lab and apparently found Jimmy and Brian goofing off again. Thank God. Beverly took out her gloves and went back to work.

"Look", Beverly said, "why don't we go out tonight for a drink or two on me, huh?" "It's Monday" "Oh like that means anything, come on Graham, you need it. I need it. Brian, Jimmy, and I were going to go either way tonight" That did not surprise Will at all. Jimmy had a bit of an alcohol problem. 'By a bit' meaning Will swore he saw Jimmy pull out a flask now and again during lunch breaks.

"No offense, but I'm going to have to pass on that one. It's still a school night and I still haven't finished grading the midterm papers and-" Beverly quickly waved Will off. "No, I get it. It's okay, wouldn't want to force social competency on you" she winked and smirked again, "Now, how about we get back to work before Jack comes in yelling at us too". Will smiled too, he could always count on Beverly to let things go. "Yeah, you're right. Of course". Will went over to the table where Beverly was fiddling with the cadaver and put on his gloves. "Now which specific organs were replaced with animal organs?"

* * *

Will should have gone out with Beverly. After spending the day at the lab, Will spent five hours going over midterm papers. Seriously, he gave them a week to write them at home how the hell did half of them end up this bad? Not knowing how to come up with an original thought is one thing but incomplete sentences and spelling errors? Really? It was almost as if Will didn't want to bang his head on the nearest hard surface...repeatedly.

Finally, Will was now sitting alone at home. Generously filling his night cap with some whiskey, Will opened the front door to let the dogs outside to go to the bathroom. After a couple of minutes, he whistled and called them back inside. He went into the living room and settled down in front of his TV after refilling his drink for the third time. "Well if I'm going to get drunk, I might as well do it at home. Right, Jackson?" The dog tilted his head, Jackson did not approve. "Phhf, says what you know". For once, Will felt relatively happy. The TV was playing reruns of an old 90's show he was always fond of and his body was thrumming in warmth and a light vibration. Maybe that's why when the hands returned to his bed later that night again, he didn't stop them.

* * *

AN: First fanfic and I don't have a beta reader as of now so I hope there aren't too many grammatical errors. It could end up being two chapters long or it could be longer. I'll just have to see what happens when I start on the second chapter this week.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Later that night, Will stumbled through his bedroom doorway. His heart jump started when he almost tripped over Jerry on his way upstairs. "Jerry!" Will laughed as he dragged his dog away from his door and back downstairs. "Damn it", Brownie had just covered his shirt in mud. He thought he had given everyone a bath. Will would have to take care of this tomorrow, after he wasn't so buzzed.

After throwing his shirt in the laundry basket, Will climbed into bed. Drifting off into sleep, Will could have sworn he heard the door lock itself. Believing it to be the house settling, he swiftly ignored it and surrendered to his dreams.

"Hah, haah" They were back again. And they were just as teasing this time as they were last time. "Ahhhh!", Will's hair was collected in an invisible grasp that gently tugged. It sent bursts of sparks straight towards his groin, where his boxers were tenting with his strained erection.

It began at Will's lips. Fingers caressed them with an almost reverent touch and traveled downwards, becoming less and less gentle. Exposed to the cold Spring air, his nipples were once again fair game. One hand remained in his hair, lightly holding his head back, while the other flicked and pinched his nipples. If he could see himself, he would have saw a wanton creature begging and moaning for his release. As he tried to take himself in hand, his arms were thrown above his head with such a force his knuckles knocked into the headboard.

"Ffffuuck-Ah" the hand had finally reached his crotch. After pulling his boxers down his legs and off his feet, the fingers began to run through the pubic hair above his cock. Avoiding the area Will needed touched the most, the fingers redirected their attention further downwards.

Will's whines could be heard echoing throughout the room as the hand rubbed circles around Will's twitching pink pucker. After leaving for a moment, a single finger returned, cold and slick, and slipped inside Will's hole. It began pumping in and out, until a second finger entered and then a third when it finally found Will's prostrate. The fingers became faster and fiercer, pounding and pressing deep into Will's sweet spot.

"Ahhhhhhh, ah, ah," Will's moans seemed only to entice the hands further. Yanking harder on his hair and thrusting harder in his hole until he felt a hot cavern encase his weeping erection. Will's world exploded into white, trapped in a long haze of pleasure as the fingers in his ass kept rubbing his prostrate, effectively milking him into the hot, silky mouth. In his exhaustion, Will passed out shortly afterwards.

* * *

The moment Will woke up in the early hours of dawn, his first conscious thought was that he was cold. Looking down, he realized he must have pulled off his boxers sometime during the night...Strange, he thought. His usual night wanderings did not generally include divesting himself of his clothing, or at least, it never did before.

His blanket was also missing. Although, that wasn't as strange for him. Will had a habit of sweating kicking his blanket off of himself when he slept. His dreams did not ordinarily give him a liking for feeling restrained at night. He eventually found it lying half way across the room.

His body was also strangely sore, as if he had ran a marathon sometime during the night. Although not a terribly uncommon occurrence for him with his rampant sleepwalking problem. However, Will did not find himself a mile and a half away from his home on a deserted road.

Will put on his boxers, which were subsequently also lying halfway across the room from his bed, and pulled out one of his t-shirts from his drawers. It was 4:23 am as Will Graham made his way downstairs to pour himself a cup of water and take some Tylenol, hoping to combat the headache that he knew would fully confront him in the morning.

Noting his dogs were all still safely inside his living room, Will made his way back upstairs and tried to get more sleep before he had to go to work in the morning.

* * *

Days passed by in a similar manner, but it never seemed as intense as that one night. Will would often wake up with a spike of energy and excitement in the dead of night. He could never fully remember the event of these dreams that caused this, but he took it as a better alternative than his usual nightmares. With these, he could at least go back to sleep afterwards. It wasn't until one late night, a week and a half after the first incident, that Will found the source of his nightly 'episodes'.

Will lied for hours in that bed, attempting to will himself to sleep. He had kept his breathing deep and calm, trying his best to imagine his body rocking back and forth as it would on a boat. Hoping, that eventually, his mind would be lulled to sleep. He almost got it too, before he heard a clicking sound.

Wide awake, Will waited and listened for the possible intruder. If it was an intruder, the likeliness of a person getting through his dogs should have been impossible.

Keeping his breathing deep and his body lax, he heard movement from across the room getting closer and closer. Until he felt someone grasp his ankle. Striking out, Will felt his punch make contact, but nobody was there

"Wha-What?" He swore he could see distortion in the air. "What are you?!" His breathing escalated, fearing another hallucination. "The fuck, I'm cured. I'm cured! My encephalitis is gone, my last checkup didn't find anything!" Will ran his hands up and down his arms trying to calm himself down. Another voice filled the room.

"My apologies for upsetting you, but you did strike me". Will looked up, there was a man, a stranger, standing in the middle of his room dressed immaculately in robes of, was that silk?, and hair braided halfway down his back. Will was not prepared for this. Although, in all truthfulness, it didn't seem like many people would have been ready for this.

"What? Who?" Will's eyes darted towards his bedside table, searching out his quickest route to his handgun.

"Oh my apologies, once again. How rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is Hannibal" He reached his hand out, as if waiting for a handshake. Like any normal sane individual, Will stepped away.

"Oh", Hannibal put his hand back down. "I fear I will be making apologies all night by the way this is looking so far. I thought shaking hands was the formal method of introduction in most modern human countries, is it not so here?"

"Um, yes. But" Will said with a strain in his voice, "who are you?". Hannibal seemed to struggle not to roll his eyes, "I have already informed you, I am Hannibal." He sounded quite exasperated, which didn't seem much of a feat in the first place.

From Will's first impression, Hannibal came across as a touchy person. "And your name is?" Hannibal continued, "I can easily find out myself, but it would be much more polite to let us introduce ourselves without such invasion of personal information". He smiled, as if meeting an intruder was an everyday occurrence.

Will began inching towards his bedside table. "Uh, my name is Will. Will Graham. But what are you doing Here?" He finally reached the table, feeling it behind his backside.

"Will" Hannibal said, tasting the name on his lips, "Short for William, I presume? Yes, that is a strong name. It suits you quite well, William. I'm glad I-". He was getting tired of this. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Hannibal was affronted by Will's tone. There weren't many mortals that have treated him like this and lived to tell of it.

"Fear makes you rude, William". His voice turned colder. In his fear, Will's eyes jumped to Hannibal's face and, for the first time that night, met his eyes. They were a deep red that threatened to drown Will in an eternity of his darkest nightmares. And somewhere in there, Will could see something otherworldly that did not belong in this realm. Will was sure he was going to die that night.

"However", Will was broken out of his reverie as Hannibal spoke again, "I will be more than happy to indulge you". Hannibal walked across the room and sat on the opposing side of Will's bed. He patted the bed in invitation. "Now, if you would please avoid jumping for your gun, we can have a proper conversation. I'm afraid the effects of a bullet would be wasted on someone like me".

Will's nerves lighted even further, "Someone like you?". Heading Hannibal's warning, Will decided it would be wise to sit down on the bed...for now. The table was still within reach if Will felt the opportunity arise.

"Yes. I am what your kind would call a Succubus-"

"A Succubus? Like a sex demon?" Will gulped, he couldn't help but connect the dots from the two last weeks to this...'thing' that sat before him. "M-My dreams, they were-"

"Real?" Hannibal smirked again, "Indeed, but sexual possession can not fuel a member of my kind without something coming from yourself, deep within". Hannibal paused to turn his body in order to stare deep into Will's eyes. Although, Will refused to meet them.

"Your mind is a wicked place, full of depravity that you have left buried for far too long. Now, what's to be done about that?"

Will could see Hannibal's tongue wetting his lips. Lips that Will knew far more intimately than he ever wanted to admit to himself. He jumped towards the bedside table, grabbing his gun and cocking it to unload half the clip into the demon across from him. The dogs raged behind the bedroom door as Hannibal continued to look unimpressed. He sighed.

Will raced for the door only to find it locked. He was bodily pushed into it. Will could feel Hannibal's breath tickle the back of his neck as he spoke threateningly in his ear, "You're a very fortunate man, Will". Will thrashed his body back and forth, trying to buck Hannibal off of him. Only to brush up against something hard with his ass. Will shivered.

"Oh" Will said angrily, "And when have I ever been the lucky one?!" If given the opportunity, he would love to smack that smug grin off of Hannibal's face.

"Because", Hannibal grabbed his hair in a fistful, tugging it upwards to expose Will's neck. "I like you Will and for this reason alone I do not deign to feast upon your very succulent flesh". Hannibal dipped his head to Will's shoulder.

"Are you-Ahhhhhh-smelling meeeee?" Hannibal's laughter rang loud by Will's ear.

He screamed as Hannibal sank his teeth into his shoulder. Watching the blood drip, Hannibal slit his own wrist and combined the two fluids to paint a symbol on Will's forehead and chest. Will's body began to burn. He could feel flame and heat encroaching from his fingertips to his toes, rising through his limbs and settling in his groin. It was too much. He was going to pass out. If not for the sex demon behind him, he probably would have if only Hannibal allowed it.

"Will", Hannibal began speaking but his words were only a blur to him. The only real thing Will could comprehend were Hannibal's hands and mouth on him. Rubbing his erection and sucking his scarred skin. Will could feel himself being moved until he was surrounded by cushions and Hannibal.

His clothes mysteriously disappeared in an instant. While he whined and begged without restraint, Will tried to satisfy his own desire but with no avail.

"Oh my darling, only I can satisfy you now". His legs were then thrown apart as Hannibal positioned himself, facing Will's cock. Hannibal took to licking the angry red tip, catching beads of Will's precum as his finger pressed and prodded at Will's opening.

Will dug his fingers into the demon's hair, prompting Hannibal to take him to the root. "Oooooooh, Wha-Whaaaat aaaarrree-" Hannibal inserted his finger, searching for Will's prostate, "What are you dooooing to-AH-me?!"

"Only what you desire" his voice dug deep into Will's mind, unrelenting and so utterly present. "I have perceived the deepest" "Ahh!" "And darkest fantasies of your mind" Hannibal found his prostate and proceeded to rub it relentlessly. "I would say I understand you more than you understand yourself". Hannibal then removed his fingers, finished stretching Will's tight entrance, and spread his cheeks in order to lick it.

Will had never felt as depraved and entranced as he did at that moment. The moment when Hannibal stopped teasing him and finally pressed up against his entrance with his slicked cock and speared him, holding his legs above his shoulders. His thrusts were punishing.

"Now for your part, my dear" He took Will's cock in hand and squeezed it in a painful grip. "Fuuuuuck!" Will screamed, so close but so far.

"I know, I know. But you need to be a good boy for me if you want to be rewarded." His thrusts became faster, if possible. "I-I-Wha-do". Will attempted to respond only to be cut off again.

"Shhh, Shh. I need you to look me in the eyes first" Will could barely comprehend his surroundings, but he could feel the depth of the command given to him. He looked into Hannibal's eyes for the second time that night.

"Good, Urgh, Good boy. Now...Will, swear yourself to me. Can you do that for me?" The bed slammed against the wall. "I can give you wealth." Barks of his pack were still emanating through the locked door. "I can give you power" . Will could hear his heart pounding in his ears. "I can keep the monsters away". And in all of this chaos, Will understood what Hannibal was bargaining for.

That night, as he screamed when he finally found release in Hannibal's arms, Will gave his soul to Hannibal.

* * *

Beverly had been anticipating this day. The house was empty and desolate. Dog hair and bones laid about the floors but the infamous pack was no where to be found. All of Will's clothes remained in his closet. Fishing lures were left unfinished, despondently sitting on Will's desk waiting to be completed.

Three weeks later, the case of Will Graham was filed away with the other cold files. The only reason it was left open for so long was because of team's stubbornness. That file would sit unsolved in a filing cabinet in the basement of the FBI until it rotted along with the rest of the dregs of Mankind.

* * *

AN: Well, two chapters it is. Wish I could have worked more plot into it, I really do like slowburns, but I couldn't keep it from deforming into a straight PWP. I'm sure one day I'll succeed in making longer and better plot driven stories but this'll do for now. Practice makes perfect, I guess.


End file.
